


The Minx and The Rugby Player

by harlequinnharry



Series: Bottom Harry Prompts [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequinnharry/pseuds/harlequinnharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A PWP where Freddie invites Harry to  box with him and <strike>terribly written</strike>smut  happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Minx and The Rugby Player

**Author's Note:**

> WHATTT? THERE'S NO TAG FOR FREDDIE AND HARRY? SHAME ON YOUR WORLD. SHAME ON YOU
> 
> anyway, say hi to me on tumblr: harlequinharry.tumblr.com and on twitter @harlequinnharry

The moment that he caught sight of Freddie couldn't help but laugh. His curly hair, lopsided smile and silly colored shirts didn't fit there at all. He stopped to ask a trainer and Freddie couldn't help but be smug, knowing that that silly boy is looking for him. 

Freddie went back to finish his routine, but he can feel it the moment Harry saw him. He saw the kid jumped towards the ring, lanky leg almost giving out on him. He almost want to punch him, to take away that silly smile on his face that just made him want to hurt him until he can't smile anymore. 

"Hey." 

He can't believe himself when he asked him to box with him. Telling himself that he just wanted to prove to the brat how good he is at boxing. 

Turning around, he found Harry resting his head on his arms, waiting for him to be acknowledge and wearing the same smile he wore while recording the episode. If Freddie was younger he'd doubt if the brat was preening, but he was back then and he is preening now. 

"Hey!" Harry's smiling at him. "I'm here!" 

He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that. "Obviously." He gestured for him to come up, half expecting him to stumble on his way up. 

"You look really sexy today." He says, landing a soft punch on Freddie's arm. 

Freddie pauses for a second and laughs so hard that he almost chokes on his own spit. 

"No room for subtlety eh?" 

"What I can't compliment a good looking bloke now?" Harry asked, shrugging at him. 

They somehow managed to go through every equipment, Freddie showing Harry how to use them. They boy was surprisingly good with his left hook, he, however, was really clumsy and uncoordinated. 

Freddie's hair keeps on raising because of the looks that the kid gives him. He looks around, finding that there are only a few people left, it's a Monday after all, most people are busy at their office jobs. 

Harry kept on glancing on the clock and shyly asked to shower when it's almost three. Freddie waved him off, a tad bit disappointed if he was being honest with himself. 

Freddie made his way to the showers himself, suddenly out of energy to continue his workout. He didn't expect to find Harry there just as he was removing the final piece of his clothing, looking at him intently, a skimpy towel hanging on his waist, and fist clenched. 

"What do I have to do for you to fuck me right now?" 

Almost as if the question was magic button, Freddie was caging Harry's body, holding his shoulders and pushing him to the wall. He released an 'omph' sound when he hit the wall, Freddie may have been a little rough but he's way past caring. There was a moment of silence where Freddie can only look at Harry and his mind screaming of want. 

Harry was the first to move capturing his lips on a heated kiss. Freddie took charge though, exploring Harry's mouth, tasting the sweet aftertaste on his tongue. Freddie grabbed a handful of hair and pulled, Harry released a wanton moan, something beyond pain and way too turned on. 

"I'm in charge here." Harry couldn't help but smile and nod at him.

"Whatever you want Daddy." He said licking his lips before biting it between his teeth. He was pushing something on his hands and Freddie found a packet of lube and condom. Harry giggled before muttering. "Must always be safe."

Quickly opening the condom on, Harry took it back and knelt in front of him. He grabbed his cock and gave it a few kitten licks, not breaking eye contact with Freddie, before slipping the condom on it. Freddie's mind was going haywire. He grabbed Harry on his butt, grip firm and strong. Harry may have gotten the idea because he braced himself and wrapped his arms around his neck. Freddie hauled Harry up, 

"Such a minx." He whispered on his ear, and captured his lips on a heated kiss again. 

"Wanted. You. The. Moment. I. Saw. You." Harry moaned in between breaths. 

He struggled to open the packet of lube, but Harry wrapped his legs around his waist and he maneuvered him towards the wall before letting go. He emptied the packet on his hands, slathering a generous amount on his fingers. He settled an around Harry's slim waist and he can feel the kid bracing himself. 

Harry moaned so loud when he inserted a finger in him. It was followed by another, if not equally as loud when he massaged the second and then third finger in. Huffing, Freddie captured Harry's mouth in another kissed, before telling him to be quiet. 

He got a rolling of eyes as an answered but Harry settled on burying his face in between Freddie's neck and shoulders. Freddie took the time fingering Harry, relishing on the soft whimpers and warm breaths whenever he moves. 

He swears that he feels Harry pouting on his neck as he's begging him not to tease and just do it. He doesn't know which of them wants it more, because Harry's heat is just so inviting and he's just so weak. Freddie gave in and slid a couple of inches in. 

Harry was sucking on his neck, trying to muffle a moan. He settles both of his hands, gripping hard on Harry's weight, thrusting in and out while trying to lift Harry up and letting gravity pull him down to meet him halfway. 

"So beautiful. You're made for this kid, made to take cock."

"Yeah. A slut for you Daddy." 

The moment it came out Harry's lips, Freddie just dicked him harder, faster. Harry can almost swear he's seeing stars behind his closed eyelids. Changing the angle of his thrust, Freddie hit something inside Harry that made him throw his head back, he whimpered when he hit the wall. Freddie wrapped his right arm around Harry's waist before touching the back of Harry head, petting it. He went ahead and gave Harry a suck on the same spot where he abused his neck.

Harry settled on hiding his face on his neck again, placing soft kisses every now and then. 

"Can you do it? Can you come just from my cock?" 

Freddie asked, pulling on his hair. Harry was nodding and grinding against him, he was coming a few thrust later, Freddie, loving the way his muscles contract around him through his orgasm, following shortly. 

It was nothing but heavy breathing for a few moments but Harry slowly removed his legs around his waist. Freddie pulled him into another kiss before letting him go. They showered together and if Freddie bent Harry over and fucked him a second time around while the shower's still on, no one had to know. 

Harry pecked him when he got dressed and refused his offer to go out for tea. 

"My ride's impatient, and he won't hesitate to leave me." He smiles, Freddie's growing to love that teasing look of his. 

"Invite me over again will yah? Maybe you can find out if I'm good with my mouth as well."


End file.
